The Origin of the Triangle
by Forsaken-Spirits
Summary: See what Bill's life was like before he was a demonic triangle, when he was human and how he, as an immortal being of pure energy, came to be.
1. Prologue

**Hello fellow fans that have come across this story! My name is Ferrah, and I promise I won't be taking much of your time. I'd just like to say that this is the first FanFiction I have ever written and your feedback would be highly appreciated! Also if you have any questions about where this story is going and how it relates to the topic at hand please be patient, there will be a lot more information in the coming chapters that will piece things together. I have had this story in mind for a long while and I've done research on the information I've included, but if something seems off or doesn't make sense, don't be afraid to ask about that! Anyways thank you and please enjoy The Prologue.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The fireplace emits a warm light across the room, and a comforting heat through the house. The stars outside shine through the open window, and the boy sitting in the middle of the room just indulged it, content as ever. His hair almost as white as a soft snowfall in the middle of winter, his skin pale as can be, and might be mistaken as almost translucent. His eyes shone red as a crowned ruby jewel, and as a quite unusual and unnatural eye color, but the one he was stuck with anyway. He dreaded his eyes, but his parents always praised him and his uniqueness, they always said he was meant to do big things, and they had a lot planned. What does that mean anyway? He felt as if accomplishing anything was impossible, even the sun could defeat him, unlike everyone else. The sun was an enemy he swore long ago to destroy, as the light in the sky caused him much scorching pain across his skin. He was told he must respect the sun as he does the moon, even if it did cause him discomfort. It was also mentioned that through the sun he was sure to learn tolerance, which was also highly talked about throughout his household.<p>

In the world he was born into, tolerance was a rare thing outside of the home; racism, inequality, and sexism are all too common and not even said to be wrong by the government his father likes to call "The Obstacle of Life." Although he could not understand why the people in charge of the country were referred to this way; he could comprehend the fact that the land of the free, wasn't as free as the country would like to admit. Even so, everyday he experiences people's disdainful looks over his eye color and his unseasonal clothing during the summer, however he knew that they were just ignorant, and needed his parents to enlighten them. That way their knowledge would expand and eliminate their bigoted thoughts. As much he wanted to tell those people they can learn differently, or even better than what they would learn in a standard school, he had to keep it a secret, for his dad had always told him that his powerful family must remain in, or even below, the normal public. Not above, as it would draw too much attention and eyes. It was pretty much like being undercover, and he felt like a secret savior hidden within the people. That's what he wanted to be anyway, someone who could show people the way to their destiny, to all live in peace and acceptance despite appearances, accents, or weird personalities. He aspired to be the one everyone would treat with respect, and he would finally fulfill this life with a bright outlook and not a grim one.

The child kept entertaining his thoughts of his future trying not to let the setback of the sun discourage his imagination, it wasn't a day to dwell on problems anyway, for the ceremony within the house will be starting soon. Every May 1st the boy's parents celebrate the creation of their beliefs with a large dinner and talk about future plans to make the world, in general, a better place. It was also the perfect point in time to discuss history like the French Revolution, and symbolism that represent Gods. He enjoyed their conversations so much; he was eager for dinner to be cooked so he could learn more and review what he had found out previously. He often played and dangled the wonderful ideas his parents discussed, no limiting government in any place, one formation of humanity together and having one ruler to top it off. It would be harmonious and he was almost certain that his father was going to be the leader the planet is fated to have. However, his father was mostly modest about his position in power, and often said to not blow the entire thing out of proportion, as his following was small in their newfound country.

At that instant, his father stepped into the room quietly holding a cane helping him hold his weight, observing his beautiful son against the light of the fire, the child turned and greeted his father excitedly.

"I think you already know what I'm going to say, don't you Billy?" his father said in a saccharine tone, but with a grin of glee across his face.

"Yes daddy! Dinner is ready isn't it now?" he exclaimed jumping up in pure enthusiasm for the meal.

His father let out a soft chuckle towards Billy's anticipation to get their ceremonies going, he simply nods in response and takes the child's hand gently to the dinner table with food covering almost every signal inch of the rounded space. Billy's mouth watered as he stared down the food and his stomach growled as if yearning to eat itself. Billy took a seat between his mother and father, both well-cut people, his father a bit darker skinned than his mother. His mother had beautiful golden, curly hair while his father had dark brown hair with beard stubble, he shaved it regularly, but always refuses to shave it all completely off. The cane sat between him and his father, another defining thing for his father was his unmistakable limp, and for that reason he always carries his black cane. The cane had no aspects to it but one, a yellow triangle at the curved end. Billy figured it could be used for self-defense or to grip objects that aren't in arms length, whatever it was put on the cane for, it seemed important and almost sacred. That cane never left his father's side.

His mother spoke softly, "Before we dig in to the food, let us bow are heads in prayer and remembrance."

The table bowed their heads silently respecting their lives and praying for good days to come. After a few moments everyone lifts their head and start to get food in an orderly manner. There was no rush, plenty of food was there already for their consumption and the family happily shared every bit of it. They quickly began going over the basic history Billy already knew, the foundation of the group on May 1st, 1776 and barely making it through 1785 from severe oppression and the group being outlawed. The French Revolution and the doubt over how it sparked in the first place, and also the bitter attitude towards Russia as a terrible country in general. Billy didn't really care for that, as far as he was concerned, Russia could join them and their beliefs eventually, even if it may take time. His mother than began to talk about the future and the World Wars that will be coming the very soon, as it was inevitable and predicted centuries ago. The World Wars sounded scary, but Billy's father had reassured him it was all apart of the bigger plan, the bigger picture. It was undoubtedly purposeful if the New World Order was to succeed.


	2. An Ominous Future

**And onward to the first official chapter, this will be continuing off Billy's point of view and so will the rest of the story. Please keep in mind the Billy is very intelligent, and can pick up on things easily. It's also easy for him to read people's words and actions. I'll provide some insight at the end of the chapter about name choices and little tidbits in case you guys aren't interested enough to pick up on them yourselves. Yes, there is method to my madness. **

* * *

><p>"The stars sure are beautiful." I said under my breath.<p>

After my family's ceremony and my parents went off to bed, I decided to sneak out and rest against a standing pine tree to think over what had been discussed. The blanket of night was the ideal time not only to go over my thoughts, but also to just enjoy my surroundings. We had housed in a small town of Oregon, named Gravity Falls, and to be honest it is a picayune town— small and insignificant. They also decided to house a couple miles outside the actual town, nothing but forest for as long as the horizon stretched, and no one nearby to interrupt the peace and silence. Like this, I often found myself alone, even so I still remained comfortable as the soft breeze came across my face. Although, the cost of loneliness is high, and sitting in silence suddenly became too familiar and too secluded, the trees became like blocks from any others, even maybe a boy my age.

My parents often turned me away from the faces of other children, as I needed to focus on my lessons and prepping for my 12th birthday. The impression over my birthday was that it was supposed to a large celebration, including the strangers from my dad's following. I expected it to just be my parents at my birthday, since we moved from Europe, family was out of the picture of attending. Family outside of my parents was difficult to discuss, apparently they all loved us, but not enough to at least send a letter. Some had showed up to my previous birthday parties, but didn't stay for the entire thing as my dad also had work for them the same night. In any case, these people my father preaches to every other day will have no choice but to be blown away, because not only did I have to think about turning yet another year older, but also about start taking over my dad's job as well. Beginnings mean everything, these people must be floored by my kindness, my speech, and myself as a whole. My dad will look me in the eyes and nod in approval over my skillful entrance. He did say I'd finally be old enough for everything, all the secrets and why he was gone so often. So why not prove it, I might even be able to help more, and by the time my father is too old or dead to continue his sermons, I will have known all there is and do it expertly, maybe even better than him.

Even if it is what I had wished to do ever since I can remember, it has come to my attention that it might not be fun. I mean, I've observed adults, even my own parents, and they always look so glum and tired. If I had the choice, I'd never grow up, I would want to find the jokes and fun in everything. What would be the point of life if I just grew up to be unhappy? Besides, being grouchy didn't seem fitting, especially sense my actions are…not the best when I'm angry or upset. Along with that, the amount of responsibility I have to take over seems overwhelming, but I was reassured that I have plenty of time to prepare myself. I shouldn't have anything to worry about; all I have to do is trust my dad's decisions and trust that I can do anything that is asked of me. Everything should be fine. There would be challenges, sure, but if my dad is my guide, then anything is possible. Even despite his constant working, this just means I get to spend more time with him. I'll do anything to make him proud, and the longer I look at my future, the more excited I got. The ugly looks from people will no longer matter, and in my future my dad and I will accomplish so much. I might even overcome the sun and it will no longer burn, maybe I'll be able to bathe in the light one day, and the sun will look at me with the upmost respect. That is a day I especially look forward to, the burning sphere in the sky finally seeing that I'm strong enough to expose some of my skin towards it, just like everyone else.

I couldn't help chuckling to myself over that, just imagining it seemed glorious, and if that were to happen it still wouldn't change my outlook on the night. To me, even the day could not beat the stars and the silence. At this point in time it's like everything was resetting and preparing for the coming day, so subtle yet also so lively. I get to see the world without the noise of the day, and most animals were in their dens sleeping and dreaming away. Some animals have chosen to use night as a cover, where they are at their liveliest, and even so these animals manage to do it without disrupting the beauty of the dead of night. I feel left out that I cannot be nocturnal like those animals; I'd always be awake at night if that was appropriate. Alas, that is not that case, but at least I can still dream with the many other animals out there, and speaking of dreams, they were one of my favorite mysteries of life. I don't really know why dreams happen and I certainly wish I did, but they were like a gateway to a completely different place. A place where I can do anything such as flying, breathing underwater, and even riding the sun. Dreams were a haven, and the mind that contained of all this should be explored in anyway achievable.

Yet another big aspiration of mine was learning the mystery of the mind, what knowledge one head could contain, and the amount of secrets and fears one person has. There was so much to know, and I want to know it all. Every mystery, every big question the mind is able to think of, and even the meaning of life. I doubt I'd be able to learn that from my dad, and after dinner I had confessed that to him saying I'd like all these answers.

_He laughed and said, "Even I have not reached that much enlightenment, but I'm sure it's possible." _

_"__It is? How can I do it?" I had asked, he gave me a smile and brought me close, and slid off the triangle at the end of his cane, and held it cordially in front of me._

_"__Did I ever tell you the importance of this emblem, Billy?" he inquired._

_I shook my head and raised my eyebrows, "No, what is it?" I marveled towards the seemingly unsubstantial item he held onto. _

_"__Well," my father took a seat next to me before he continued his explanation, "this has been passed down our family for generations, and had originated in Egypt a very long time ago. It was rumored that this piece of gold was made by a very important Sun Deity, and was given to our family as a gift."_

_"__It was made by a sun god…?" I interrupted._

_He simply nodded, "Yes, and it is said to have contained his eye. An eye that sees and knows all. Although it is myth, I believe strongly in this, I've worked very hard on trying to release its knowledge but I have not been unable to figure it out." His tone of voice changes into that of a hopeful and sweet one as he places the triangle into my hands. "Maybe you will be able to activate it. It is ancient, so I expect you'll take good care of it even when I am not around anymore."_

_I smiled as I studied the object, and I bow my head in reassurance, "I'll do all I can to learn its secrets! I don't think it's a myth, I think it's magic is real, too!"_

_My dad had beamed when I said that and tenderly added, "I think it was made for you." _

How unexpected now that I think about it, my dad saying that something made by a sun god was made for _me._ That seemed ridiculous, but then again maybe it is just backing the fact that I will be able to be at the same level as the sun, maybe even higher. The roles will be changed and the sun won't look down on me, rather, I will look down upon it. The god will witness my power and my persistence and will have no choice but to bow over my bold accomplishments.

A howl of a wolf interrupted my thought process and I stood up, it had gotten late as the moon shone higher in the sky than before. I gave the warm house a look before the bitter cold caught my nose and I stepped towards repose. As I trudged to the house, I saw my dad walk out over to his automobile and start it up, backing out the car and driving down the dirt road heading into town. I ran over in the driveway and calling his name after him but to no avail; the dirt settled and he was gone, he has never left in the middle of the night. I stood there for a few brief moments and then shrugged it off. The bed called my name and once I've awoken, I can then ask him about his seemingly rushed exit from the house. I creeped inside to find my mom's snores echoed through the dark and still house, does she know? I remained hushed and made the judgment that it might not be the best to wake her up about it, I'll just ask my dad privately while she's busy.

**. . . . . . . .**

So much for asking him privately, as soon as I awoke and walked downstairs my Dad and Mom were arguing, it wasn't unusual to happen in the house, but I was unprepared for it. My mom seemed hysterical, as my dad had remained calm through the entire thing; it was mostly just my mom yelling in worry over…well I'm not sure. I walked over between them and looked up to the both of them, and as soon as I had the bickering had ceased.

"Billy? How long have you been up?" Mom asked concerned, she was probably hoping that I didn't hear the vulgar words she was using, but don't worry, I did.

"I just got up mommy, why are you guys yelling?" I replied, rubbing one of my eyes and yawned.

"Lilith you must've of woken him up…" my dad noted. My mom just rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you go back upstairs, your father and I are having an adult conversation." She insisted as she turned me around and gently pushed me back towards the stairs.

"Is this about dad leaving in the middle of the night?" I questioned resisting her pushing. I turned back around and looked up at him, "Where did you go last night?"

My mom looked taken aback and took a jab at my father, " Even the child knows, Lodur? Why would you—"

"Lilith please," my father reassured, "I didn't know he saw me go last night."

"I was up and saw him go, but you didn't answer me, where did you go daddy?" I repeated, hoping to get an answer this time.

"I had something to take care of, a problem in my association, a man was causing an uproar and frightening some of the worshipers. I assure you it's nothing to fret over, it was quickly dealt with my boy," He explained but I only listened to half of what he said because my attention was caught not by his words, but by his clothes. They seemed to have been stained red.

"Billy?" my mom wondered seeing me just stare instead of responding.

"Daddy is that blood on your shirt?" I finally chirped out.

My mother at that point went berserk and grabbed me and pushed me hard towards the stairs, "To your room! Now! Go over your vows and do not interrupt parent conversations again!"

"But I have till July t—" I tried to point out, however my mother gave me another hard push and demanded aggressively to get myself upstairs unless I wanted to be slapped.

As I reluctantly made my way upstairs I heard my Dad say, "What a pretentious boy."

Pretentious. What does that mean? From the sound of it, it sounded like a good quality. Nonetheless, I will not let my parents get out of this easily. My dad promised me to know their secrets, all I have to do is wait until the coronation, and when that time comes I can fully comprehend just what operation they are running around this town. A pit developed in my stomach as I headed upstairs, their actions were strange this early morning, and the image of my dad's stained shirt still burned into my skull. My fingers felt numb, but I looked up towards my room and swallowed with a look of determination. My feet became lighter and I obeyed their wishes, nothing was ever done unless it was necessary. Even if there is malice hidden between the lines, there is one ultimate goal to be achieved. Besides, sacrifices always have to be made.

* * *

><p><strong>I doubt my coming chapters will come in this early again, I just wanted to chug out more information and begin an actual story climax before I left it alone too long! Also I'm so thankful that this story has gotten so much positive feedback already! It means a lot and I really hope I don't disappoint anyone! Also this story takes place in the late 1800s early 1900s ish, and Billy's family is pretty wealthy. This is probably some info that I wouldn't have placed in the story so there is a little background information. Also Billy's parents are named Lodur and Lilith. Lodur is said to be an alternate name for Loki from Norse Mythology, and his name means Trickster (or Mischief) , while Lilith is a name meaning "of the night." Together their names mean "Trickster of the Night" which is, essentially, what Bill Cipher is because you can only see him during your dreams. Anyways I'll leave you guys with this, trust me I won't make you wait several months till the next update. <strong>


End file.
